Roomies
by The Disorganization
Summary: As Roxas finally makes it to his dorm room he never thought he would get a roomie like Axel . Maybe this could be the start of a new and bright friendship or maybe it will go down hill from what Axel says next . Sorry crappy summary the story's good.
1. Ummmm Hi?

**Yay new story . Im getting good at this whole uploading constantly .You would never knew what hit ya :) **

**Chapter 1: Ummmm... Hi**

The blonde stumbled along, heavily laden with luggage. Bags were precariously perched on top of each other. Roxas grunted and heaved the load up the last step, reaching up and wiping the sweat from his brow before dragging the heavy load across the narrow door lined corridor.

Each door bore a number.

Roxas sighed in relief when he saw the brass number plate "813". He dropped his bags and knocked loudly on the door, he tried the handle, it turned with ease and the door swung open.

The blonde looked around his new dormitory. The room was modestly furnished with two single beds set against the opposing wall each made up with a light quilt covering it, a long table sat against the back wall, chairs and stools lined it. One of the beds was clearly occupied, a dark green jacket was laying on the pillow and a pair of black combat boots sat under it. Two wardrobes stood side by side, one open and empty, the other closed but a small bit of fabric was caught in the door showing it too was used.

A closed door at the far end, he supposed it was the bathroom. Retrieving his bags and hauling them inside, the blonde ventured further inside the room.

A huge pile of what resembled laundry and homework was sitting in the corner of the room by the occupied bed.

He unzipped his bags and started the rigorous task of unpacking, socks and underwear into one pile, shirts and pants in another, jackets to hang up and shoes to go under the bed. After the task was complete Roxas found his mind wondering to the prospect of having a room mate, would he be quiet, would he be annoying beyond all reason. Shaking the thoughts from his mind the teen decided to acquaint himself with the campus.

After descending three flights of stairs and taking a short walk down a wide corridor Roxas came to a huge common room, long lounges and squashy armchairs were dotted around the room, Roxas scanned the room, a few people sat in chairs chatting to each other, a smiling brunette waved frantically.

'ROXAS' the over excited brunette shouted running up to his younger twin and hugging him.

'ow.. Sora... Get... Off... Ow... Get... Lemme go' Roxas exclaimed trying to break his brothers vice like grip.

'hey little brother, oh my god isn't this place great...have you met your bunkmate yet... What about the classes... And, and, and' he said frantically.

'Sora... I only just got here'

'oh'

Roxas rolled his eyes and continued his way through the common room.

'so, who'd you get bunked with' the blonde asked in fake uncaring tones, Roxas was worried what name would come next.

'Riku' Sora chirped his smile widening to Cheshire cat levels, and that's the name Roxas was afraid of. Great just great thought Roxas my brothers in a room alone with Riku... What could possibly go wrong.

Roxas was about to give his elder but much more immature brother a lecture when the brunettes back pocket started singing. Roxas watched as his brother picked up his phone and happily greeted the caller before he started twirling around subconsciously like he was dancing.

His phone antics stopped when he hung up.

'sorry little bother, I gotta go' he called before half walking half skipping to his dorm, where Riku was no doubt waiting for him.

The blonde sighed and decided to take a stroll around the campus, he found a nice little alcove in one of the many courtyards, the alcove was shielded on one side by a brick wall and a tall groves of trees on the other. Roxas's privacy was broken at the sound of voices

'no'

'come on'

'no

'look, I can't just go ask the guy out can I'

'sure you can'

'he's the chemistry professor... It's weird... Not to mention illegal'

'come on Marls... Just walk up to the guy and do it... Or him'

'Larxene that's soooo not funny... Oh you wouldn't dare... Larxene... Get off... Ow careful with the hair'

Roxas peered around the corner of the brick wall to see a tall pink haired male with one of his ears within the vice like grip of a blonde girl half his size who was dragging him off.

'get off me... LARXENE...' he shouted, she ignored him and kept walking. Roxas chuckled to himself quietly and headed back to his dorm.

The blonde walked through the door of his dorm, a blank look on his face as he flopped onto his bed, his bored stupor was broken by a loud bang from the bathroom followed by a clanging crash.

'shit' a voice cursed as the bathroom door was wrenched open and out stood the most striking man Roxas had ever laid eyes on, tall lanky teen with the flame red hair spiked into almost vertical spikes. Two small marks under his eyes, a small stud in his nose.

'fucking shower edgy thingy...' he cursed rubbing a shoulder, the angry red head had not yet seen the quite blonde who was sitting gobsmacked on his bed.

'Ummmm...H-hi' Roxas stuttered, the lanky teen looked at him, emerald eyes scanned the blonde teen.

'well, you must be the roomie...' he said, his expression softening a little, he loped over on long legs and sat him self next to the blonde.

'the names Axel' he smirked, turning to the blonde making Roxas blush for no apparent reason.

'R-Ro-R-Roxas' he stuttered inwardly cursing himself, Axel chuckled.

'you always articulate so well' he asked with a large smirk.

'umm... I errrrr...' Roxas shut himself up and half smiled at the tall teen sitting next to him. Roxas noticed the marks under his eyes were tattoos of inverted purple teardrops and how curiously short his eyebrows were.

Axel arched an eyebrow, and stood. He lazily ambled over to the large pile laundry, he muttered under his breath

A slight twitch to the corner of his mouth from time to time, he pulled out a bag and strode into the bathroom, a clattering clang of bottles met Roxas' ears.

'shit... stupid pokey little...' Axel mumbled hefting the bag out and zipping it up and depositing it on the pile and flopping down on to his bed in a lanky red toped heap of limbs.

'well Roxas, I reckon this is the start of a beautiful friendship.' Axel stated looking over to the blonde and grinning madly.

**First chap of roomies finally up .I will upload more soon but only if you views review. I mean it review or no more chapters.**

**~ Gexie **


	2. Getting To Know Your Room Mate

**Gexie: Kaltxì... Err, right English... Hi! And it's actually Gexie here for a change, not Dex in disguise... Cuz she's just awesome like that and had to write up my author notes for me, but don't worry I'm here now! '_' - see... There I am... Annnyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews... And yeah I agree it is a little fast paced but hey cha'll still love me... **

**Axel: no!**

**Gexie: shut up firebug, Aaaaanywaaay thanks to Dex for posting this as I can't and thanks to the Muses... Again... Those three are like story idea personified... ^_^...**

**Reno: get on with it will ya, I gotta meeting with boss-man in ten.**

**Gexie: hmm, clearly my red-haired friends here would like me to hurry up... So I'll wrap things up here:**

**IMPORTANT: 'blahblah' = talking. ~omnomnom~ = thoughts... Kays... Great, on with the show.**

**Chapter two: Gettin' to know your roommate **

Roxas slumped from his legal studies class, the dull ache of academia pressing down on his brain. Roxas shouldered his bag and kept walking.

'Roxas... Hey... Roxas over here' a familiar loud voice called after him, Roxas looked up to see a tall lanky red head parting the crowd. He strode over, smiled lazily an eyed off the huge bag the blonde was only just managing with.

'Damn, what you got in that sucker... An elephant or summat' he smirked lifting the heavy bag off the blonds' back and testing its weight, Axel lowered the bag and gazed at the blonde. Roxas meet his gaze.

Why are you looking at me' he asked carefully, Axel shrugged.

'I like looking at pretty things' he smirked; Roxas reeled back and ran off.

'Hey, Roxas wait' he yelled and ran after the blonde. The crowd parting for the tall red head.

Roxas ignored him and kept going.

'What the hell was that for' Axel asked skidding to a stop in front of the angry blonde; Roxas continued to glare into a set of emerald eyes.

'What... Don't glare you'll burn holes' the red head smiled, Roxas rolled his eyes and stormed away leaving Axel standing in the middle of the corridor. Axel shook his head and walked off.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

The blonde scowled and kept walking even though every cell of his body was screaming at him to go back to the annoyingly open red head.

He shook his head and kept on walking, he had a Physics class to attend.

The students were loud and rowdy as was expected as the blonde walked in, he looked around the room and located a seat towards the back of the room.

Getting out his books from his oversized bag and putting them on his desk. Roxas sighed heavily and slouched in his chair trying to block out his conscience screaming at him to apologies to Axel... Not gunna happen Roxas said to the nagging voice in his head.

Roxas's thoughts were broken abruptly when a bedraggled blonde in a lab coat stumbled into the room, his coat was rumpled and his hair messed.

'Text books. 394*. Read. I'll be back.' he panted stumbling backwards as a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him back through the doorway. The room fell silent for a moment then erupted into laughter and general chatter.

Roxas sighed heavily and heaved out a heavy text book and started reading the page.

A few of his class mates looked at him and snickered. Roxas sighed and went back to his work.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

After a missing teacher, four gruelling hours of class and a backache Roxas made his way back to his dorm to drop off his huge bag and start on the essay he got in creative writing, the use of alliteration in novels, in his opinion utterly pointless but his teacher thought otherwise.

The dorm was in a state of destruction when the blonde walked in, clothes strewn on the floor, towels on the wardrobe and textbooks stacked on his roommate's bed, a thin pair of legs were hanging out from under the bed.

'Errrrr, Axel... What are you doing?' Only a muffled grumble came in reply shortly followed by a loud bang a curse muttered under breath.

'Oh, hey Roxy... Just gimme a sec' he called hauling his long self from under his bed, Roxas paled over to a ghostly shade of white.

'W-w-what'.

'I'll clean it up... Just lemme... Ow... Stupid bloody little...' he trailed off pulling his head out from under the bed rubbing furiously at the back of his head.

'You seen my keys?' he asked straightening up, and whirling around the room trying to locate said item.

'Errrrmmm... No'. The red head frowned, trying to think of the keys location.

'Meh... They'll turn up... So how was class' he asked turning his attention back to the blonde. Roxas spluttered and looked at the red head over.

'You right there'.

'Yes'

'Talkative ain't ya'.

'Shut up'.

'Make me' Axel smirked leaning down and looking into the blondes eyes, Roxas blushed furiously and looked away.

'now how was class' he repeated, Roxas swallowed and looked at his bed, failing to notice the fact that Axel was eyeing him off like he was a glass of water in a desert.

'Boring... I got an essay... Creative writing... Why the hell am I telling you this...? I don't even know you' Roxas started shouting and rambling on.

'Fine... My name is Axel Flynn I'm twenty one. I live with my middle aged mother and older brother, Reno. I grew up Radiant Garden. Yes these are Tattoos and yes my hair is naturally this colour, I'm studying chemistry and want to get into pyrotechnics, I have a habit of flicking a lighter when I'm nervous and I'm a pyromaniac. I eat like a horse but I'm still a stick figure, I hate the rain and wet weather but I like pools... Go figure, my most trusted friend is a little emo dude called Zexion very closely followed by Demyx. I hate Mondays and like to sleep in... And I have a MAJOR addiction to coffee.' he rattle off, Roxas mouth fell open in a perfect comical "o".

'Well, you wanted to know' Axel shrugged.

'W-Wh-What do you want from me?' Roxas asked, Axel smirked at the other side to the blonde's words but kept his flirtatious reply at bay.

'Hmm, not much really...' he said simply, Roxas look at him warily.

Axel regraded him for a long moment and slowly the grin dropped from his face as he cocked his head to one side and peered at the blonde, intensely green eyes boring into him.

'Don't do that' Roxas snapped, Axel raised a short eyebrow.

'Do what' he smirked leaning closer, Roxas spluttered.

'THAT!' he cried indignantly.

'your gonna have to be a bit more specific' he grinned, Roxas twitched and for a moment wavered on leaving the red head where he was but quickly changed his mind pushing his roommate away, Axel leered at him impishly.

'Hmm, really not very talkative are we Roxy' he grinned, Roxas glared.

'What'.

'You don't talk much'.

'After that'.

'Errr, Roxy'.

'Don't call me that'.

'Yes Roxy'.

Roxas glared at the offending Pyromaniac, Axel raised a short eyebrow. ~he's kinda hot... What. No. NOT hot... Not. Hot. ~ Roxas thought.

'You are the most insufferable person I have ever met' Roxas growled, seething at the red head for making him feel so light headed.

'It's a talent of mine' Axel shrugged; Roxas closed his eyes and breathed. Trying not to either disembowel the red head or launch at him and kiss that infuriatingly inviting mouth of his.

'So it seems' Roxas said, struggling to keep his voice level, Axel chuckled to himself.

'Come on Roxas, I'll shout ya lunch' the infernal red head laughed, Roxas blinked like a deer in headlights.

'What?'

'I said. I- shall-buy-you-lunch' he enunciated clearly, Roxas's eyebrows shot off into his hair at the sudden change of conversation.

'What, if were gunna be stuck in the same dorm for the next what... Couple of months we at least should get to know one another' Axel explained with an easy grin, Roxas's anger melted away at the gleam in Axel's eyes. A certain fire that burned behind the emerald irises. Overwhelming yet oh-so calming.

'o-okay' Roxas agreed, he could practically feel the small butterfly terrarium that he was currently keeping in his stomach. Axel grinned and led the blonde to the small cafeteria that was in the common room.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

The unlikely pair sat at a table with their food in front of them. Roxas seated with perfect posture and almost insane properness, Axel slouched and smirking his signature egotistical grin. Axel eyed him off with a mix of horror and humour.

'Roxas, why are you sitting like someone just shove a pole up your arse' he asked, Roxas proceeded to spray pasta out from his nose. Axel laughed loudly making the entire room look at him. He, unlike Roxas, didn't seem to care. He chuckled and handed Roxas a tissue from the metal dispenser on the table. The blonde wiped the passed through pasta from his face and the table and glared at Axel.

'What, that's just what it looked like' Axel said defensively, Roxas rolled his eyes, but grinned in-spite of himself.

Axel leaned back on his chair, Roxas eyed him carefully. Analysing his face, cat like eyes and high cheek bones, a narrow mouth and thin face. Not sunken or unhealthy but thin, his long neck that connected to an almost inviting collar bone. Axel cleared his throat and Roxas fell into a whole new world of embarrassment.

'Like what ya see' Axel grinned, Roxas flushed heavily.

'Hm, so what you here for' the red head asked, completely shrugging off the pervious ogling.

'Business studies' Roxas shrugged, Axel nodded.

'Coolness, you got family'.

'Twin brother, Sora.'

'Parents'.

'Don't care'.

'Oh... Ok' Axel mumbled, Roxas hurriedly went back to his pasta, avoiding any further questions. Axel sighed and stretched out taking in the sight before him.

~you Roxas are one hell of a guy~ he thought

**Well, that was fun... anyway, reviews make me write more and more story means more reviews and more reviews means more story... see it's a cycle ^_^... thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can, metaphorical love Gexie of the Disorganization! **


	3. I can deal with my own Problems

**Chapter three: I can deal with my own Problems.**

**Hey there, Gexie here! Remember me I'm the one who writes stuff for ya'll to read. I'm not dead promise... I just got sidetracked... which is to say I may or may not have forgotten about Roomies. But any way, this Chapter goes out to Sunny Side Of Cookies for being awesome and helping me with my writing, I hope this is better. Enjoy! **

Axel's POV

Piercing green eyes surveyed the sea of people that swarmed through the corridors of Twilight Town University.

Bottle blondes, flirty plastics, study squirrels, Goths and emo's but a distinct lack of bubbly musician.

"Come on Dem, where the hell are you?" Axel muttered under his breath. Looking around the crowd, being tall had its advantages, unfortunately when you have a crop of flame red hair and facial tattoo's you get some weird looks from passer-bys.

"What are you looking at?" he sneered at a girl that stared at him for just a little too long, she startled and scurried off. Axel smirked at her retreating figure.

"Hey Ax!" a familiar voice called, the red head whirled around to find Demyx lugging an oversized guitar case. His prized hair slightly messy as through he'd been in a hurry and forgot the extra hair gel.

"Hey Dem, took your time," Axel grinned tapping an imaginary watch on his wrist; Demyx rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, I'm sorry. I had to help Zexy," Demyx chirped dropping the guitar case and rubbing his shoulder, Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really... And what did you have to help Zexion with this fine morning?" Axel asked waggling his short eyebrows. Demyx slapped his arm.

"Shut up!" he squawked.

"It's not like that, he came in last night all cut up... Got into a fight I think... I dunno he didn't say anything," Demyx added, Axel's eyes flashed with concern.

"What?" Demyx just shrugged.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. You know what he's like... For someone who reads all the time you sure as hell can't read him." Demyx said, Axel nodded slowly but still had a niggling doubt Demyx wasn't telling him something.

"Anyway, he'll be fine nothing a couple of bandaids and a whole heap of hugs won't fix," Demyx chimed; Axel sighed heavily and watched his friend bounce on his heels.

"Remind me again not to put sugar in your cereal!" Axel chuckled, ruffling to top of his friend's hair. Demyx swatted the hand away.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" the musician yelped, fixing the slightly deflated hair. A high pitched giggle caught the air making everyone's favourite red head freeze mid-hair ruffle and turn slowly. A familiar yet terrifying blonde stalked the hallway. If this story was a cheap chick-flick then the whole hallway would have parted, cliché music would start in the background and the scene would be in slow motion. Antenna like hair curls on the top of her head, as usual stilettos and a dress, if it could even be called that. Her face plastered with makeup and a smile that carried a sinister air.

Axel ducked behind his friend.

"Shit! Shit, don't let her see me!" he cursed, attempting to hide from his long time stalker. Larxene sashayed her way up the corridor... And straight towards Axel.

"Trying to hide, how cute," she giggled; Axel paled over but stepped out from his 'hiding' place. Larxene battered her eyelashes with sickening cuteness.

"What do you want?" Axel snapped Larxene stalked forward.

"You," she purred, the red head glared.

"How many times must I tell you I'm not interested?" Axel spat, turning to walk away. Larxene caught his arm, a sudden feral gleam in her eyes.

"But we both know that it will happen, one way or another," she hissed, releasing his arm with a twist. Axel growled under his breath, cursing her existence to the deepest pits of Tartarus. The now malevolent blonde strode away, swinging her hips making every straight guy in a five mile radius get a nose bleed.

Demyx rolled his eyes at the exiting blonde.

"She still after you?" Demyx asked, picking up his sitar case, Axel snorted.

"Yeah, ever since we were fifteen. You'd think she would'a figured I'm not into girls," he spat, a sudden wave of frustration washing over him

"Come on Ax, cheer up. Besides you've got better hips then her anyway!" Demyx quipped, quickly ducking to avoid the swing from his friend.

"Watch it water-boy," Axel threatened playfully, Demyx laughed and elbowed his friends bony hip.

Roxas POV

A crop of spiky brown hair and a bright smile caught the blonde's attention; he flicked his eyes to the beaming teen that was bouncing towards him.

"Heya Rox!" Sora chirped, falling into pace with his twin, Roxas cracked a smile and nodded his greeting.

"Soooo, how'd ya go?" Sora questioned, Roxas shot him a look of confusion.

"First night in the dorms... How did it go", Sora ranted, Roxas felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

"What... Oh, fine I guess," Roxas mumbled.

"You guess! Come on Rox, who you bunking with I need details here!" Sora asked, his inner gossip showing its face, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"His names Axel Flynn. Err, tall, red hair...facial tattoos," Roxas muttered secretly adding 'ridiculously sexy' in his mind.

"Facial tattoo's... "Sora said, Roxas shrugged and nodded. Sora shook his head and muttered something about crazy people; Roxas rolled his eyes and lead his twin to the courtyard that lay nearby.

Roxas and his brother sat at one of the long benches that bordered a sunny courtyard, Sora with his hands behind his head and Roxas with calm, blank stature.

"Don't feel like dancin', dancin'

Even if I find nothin' better to do

Don't feel like dancin', dancin'"

Sora jumped and fished his phone out from his pocket.

"Hey... Oh Riku," he chirped, visibly perking up from the call. Roxas sighed and watched as his brother was transformed into a puddle of Riku worship. The blonde just shook his head and left his brother to flirt like a school girl.

"Riku! You shouldn't be thinking those things. Leather bondage and chocolate sauce shouldn't mix like that." Sora giggled.

Axel POV

Axel was perched on the small patch of desk that wasn't occupied by clothing, hair gel or random flammables, a small cotton bud in one hand and a lighter in the other. The fire bug flicked at the lighter and set the cotton bud alight, giggling at the now flickering flame. The red head was so wrapped up in his pyromania that he completely missed the door open and shut and a familiar blonde walk in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked staring at the red head in front of him. Axel's eyes didn't waver from the flame.

"Burnin' stuff," Axel responded, Roxas growled under his breath.

"No shit Sherlock!" Roxas spat, a faint smirk formed on Axel's face as he doused the flame and put the now charred bud on the desk to join the growing pile of litter.

"If I'm Sherlock, does that make you Watson?" Axel countered; the blonde blinked owlishly, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

"You infuriate me," Roxas muttered under his breath, Axel's smirk widened.

"What was that Roxy," he asked, faking a casual tone.

"N-No-Nothing," he stuttered, Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You infuriate me too shortie," he grinned ruffling Roxas's hair, the blonde sent a glare to the red head but Axel just grinned wider.

Demyx had never moved so fast in his life. Shooting down the slowly filling corridors, the blonde had only just managed to sling his bag over one shoulder and grab his sitar before bolting out of class before the others had even begun the pack up. His Teacher called after him but the Musician ignored her, darting through the corridors and into his room as though the devil was on his tail, 'Gotta find Zexy, he thought to himself.

Barging past people with a hurried 'sorry' he unlocked his door and sped inside. The Musician's target and long standing friend sat quietly on his bed reading yet another book.

"Hello Demyx" he said plainly, without even looking up from his book. The Musician peered carefully at his friend. The skin around Zexion's visible eye was a painful shade of purple, the other no doubt a matching shade, a small cut on his fore head was taped with the gauze that Demyx had put there only that morning.

"Hey Zexy," Demyx said, Zexion rose an eyebrow at the nickname, "how're you feeling?" the Musician asked quietly.

"Demyx, how many times must I tell you, I feel fine?" Zexion said sharply.

"Zexion-" Demyx started but was quickly cut off with a glare from the slate haired male.

"Demyx please, I'm fine," Zexion murmured so quietly that Demyx only just heard him. The Musician nodded sadly and retreated to his bed.

Zexion looked up and raised an eyebrow; the musician was lying on his bed riffling half heartedly through sheet music.

"You look like a kicked puppy," Zexion said, putting his bookmark in and setting the novel down. Demyx turned to him and smiled.

"And you look like an emo kid!" Demyx grinned, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

"Sitar head" Zexion fired back with a smile.

"Bookworm" Demyx countered.

"Captain mullet-head!" Zexion exclaimed, Demyx gasped.

"Oh now you've done it" he grinned, launching himself at the other.

"Demyx... Ge-get off me!" Zexion spluttered trying to pry his friend from around his waist; Demyx laughed and ruffled Zexion's hair making him hiss in pain, Demyx stopped immediately, his expression filled with concern.

The Musician reached out slowly, giving his friend opportunity to pull away, when Zexion nodded slightly Demyx gently pushed back the others fringe. Zexion smiled sadly up at his friend, his eye was swollen shut and puffy, a faint ooze of blood trickled from a cut on his cheek bone. What scared Demyx the most was the fact that the cut was fresh.

"What happened?" Demyx muttered, Zexion pulled his head out of his friend hand and let his hair cover up the injuries.

"Nothing" Zexion snapped coldly. Demyx turned to the door.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me" he murmured and with that he vanished.

"I don't need your help" Zexion barked "I can deal with him on my own!"

**A/N: Don't be afraid to talk to me, I don't bite! Review please *begs* and don't be afraid to check out the Disorganizations page. Say bye for now guys and gals!**

**Demyx: Aww do we have to, I wanna know what happens**

**Gexie: next chapter I swear.**

**Axel: so when do me a Roxy start sucking face.**

**Gexie: later! Now go away and help me write the next chapter. Metaphorical hugs ~Gexie of The Disorganization~ ^_^ **


End file.
